hellsingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alucard
Alucard (Anagramm von Dracula) ist das Ergebnis von über 100 Jahre Forschung der Hellsing Organisation. Alucard ist ein echter Vampir mit großer Kraft, der für die Hellsing Organisation arbeitet. Er wurde vor Jahren von Lady Integras Vater in den Kerker des Hellsing-Anwesens verbannt und mit Siegeln belegt, die er erst aufheben muss, um seine Kraft nutzen zu können. Er wurde von Integra befreit, nachdem sie vor ihrem Onkel, der das Erbe nach Arthur Hellsings Tod an sich reißen und das Kind töten wollte, in den Keller flüchtete. Seitdem dient Alucard ihr. Alucard ist ein sehr stolzer Vampir, der mit seinen Gegnern mehr oder weniger sadistisch umgeht. Alucard ist DER Vampir (NO-Life-King) und zählt zu den ältesten und stärksten dieser Art. Wie sein Name schon andeutet ist er Dracula, zumindest wird es öffters deutlich gemacht, zum einem das sein Name ein Anagram ist, den er von Integras Vater bekommen hat und soll auf seine "Umkehrung", das er auf der Seite der Menschen kämpft hindeuten. Zum anderen wird in Hellsing Ultimate OVA darauf hingewiesen, das es zu der Handlung und Bram Stokers Buch Dracula eine Verbindung gibt. Ebenfalls gibt es noch einen Hinweis darauf in der lezten Folge der Anime Serie, im Kampf gegen Inquognito fragt dieser wer er denn ist und im Blitzschlag wird die hälfte seines Gesichtes als die von Vlad Tepes gezeigt, der als Grundlage für Dracula den Vampir gilt. Als Person ist Alucard sehr schwer zu beschreiben, seine Art und Weise wie er mit seinen Gegnern umgeht ist als sehr brutal Einzustufen, da er sie nicht nur quält sondern diese auch lächerlich macht und das Ganze durch seinen sarkastischen Humor unterstreicht. Allerdings wird dann auch wieder deutlich gemacht wie einsam und verletzlich er ist, das wird vor allem im Manga und den OVA´s deutlich gemacht. Trotz seiner eigenen Beschreibung das er ein Monster ist, hat er doch auch freundliche Züge an sich, obwohl er Feiglinge nicht ausstehen kann und von Menchen angezogen ist die den Mut haben Untote anzugreifen, hat er doch ein Herz für Victoria die er immer nur Polizistin nennt. Auch zu seiner Herrin Integra hat er eine gewisse innige Beziehung da er stark genug wäre sich gegen die Hellsing Oragnisation zu stellen bleibt er dieser doch treu Untergeben, auch wenn er Integra in mancher hinsicht nicht sehr unterwürfig gibt sondern sie mit seinen Aussagen mit größter Freude Wütend macht. Geschichte thumb|left Alucard wurde im Winter 1431 als Vlad III Draculea, der Sohn von Vlad II Dracul geboren. Später wurde er bekannt als Vlad Tepes (vlad der Pfähler) und als Kazikli Bey (der pfählende Prinz) benannt von den Osmanen. Er wurde in Transilvanien geboren, als Kind wurde er von einem osmanischem Fürsten schwer misshandelt (Kapitel 70) und regierte als Woiwode der Walachai bis er als Mensch starb im Jahre 1476, mit 45 Jahren. Alucard weist selbst auf seinen Tod hin in Kapitel 71... "an jenem Tag vor 523 Jahren" In einem Rückblick wird gezeigt, das er alleine mit seinen Truppen einen Krieg gegen seine Erzfeinde, die Osmanen geführt hat. Schließlich wurden sie besiegt und seine Anhänger getötet (auch durch seine eigene Hand) auch sein Land wurde in Flammen erstickt. Als nur noch er übrig war sollte er in mitten seiner getöteten Soldaten und Landsleuten hingerichtet werden, worauf er anfing das auf dem Boden fließende Blut zu trinken was der Beginn seines Vamirlebens war. Jahrhunderte später, 1893, fanden die Ereignisse von Bram Stoker´s Roman Dracula statt. Abraham van Hellsing, Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris, Jack Sewar konnten Dracula besiegen trotz seiner großen Anstrengungen, wie er selbst sagt mit seiner ganzen geistigen und körperlichen Kraft. Was auffällt ist das Jonathen Harker nicht erwähnt wird (der verlobte der Frau für die er nach London kam Mina Harker), allerdings wird in Band 10 bei einem erneuten Rückblick von Alucard gezeigt das im kampf gegen Hellsing ein Mann getötet auf dem Boden liegt, bei dem es sich vermutlich um Harker handelt (es könnte allerdings auch Quincey Morris, der während des Gefechts ums Leben kam). Anders als Im Roman wird er nicht getötet sondern in Gefangenschaft genommen was auch der beginn der Hellsing Organisation wurde. Es ist nicht klar ob Alucard freiwillig als Diener weiter existieren wollte, aber es ist warscheinlich da man sieht wie treu ergeben er Integra gegenüber ist. Im zweiten Weltkrieg 1944, bekam er seinen bekannten Namen Alucard von Integras Vater Arthur Hellsing. Zusammen mit dem 14 jährigen Walter, wurde er (in Form eines Mädchens) nach Warschau, Polen geschickt um die Vampir Produktion von Millenium zu stoppen. Die weiteren Ereignise sind unbekannt, da die Mangaserie Hellsing The Dawn momentan auf Eis gelegt wurde. 1969 wurde Alucrad wieder in die Verliese der Hellsing Organisation gesperrt, mit der Begründung, das Arthur die Annahme hatte, dass Alucard zu Mächtig war um ihn immer Einzusetzten und er eher nur eine gelegentliche Medizin sein sollte. Kurz nach dem Tod von Arthur 1989 wurde Alucard von Integras Blut (sie war damals 12 Jahre alt) wieder erweckt, als sie in seinen Kerker kam um sich vor ihrem Onkel Richard zu retten, der sie töten wollte. Nachdem er sie gerettet hatte, wurde er zu ihrem Diener. Persönliches Er ist unsterblich und fast unbesiegbar. Alucard ist sehr egoistisch. Er bleidigt und betitelt seine Gegner, denen er gestattet, ihm tödliche Wunden zuzufügen bevor er sich selbst heilt und seine Feinde niederstreckt, was seine bevorzugte Methode ist. Alucard tötet seine Gegner nicht nur sonder er bricht sie. Was im Kampf gegen Luke deutlich wird. Luke Valentine glaubt im Vorteil zu sein und den Sieg schon sicher in der Hand zu haben. Alucard regeneriert sich wieder und reist ihm seine Beine weg und fordert ihn auf wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu kämpfen. Luke beschimpft ihn als Monster was Alucard sehr wütend macht, da er doch nur ein Feigling ist wie jeder andere seiner Gegner und sagt ihm: "Als Vampir bist du nur ein Stück Scheiße und nun wirst du zu Hundescheiße" Aber auch als scheinbar unbesiegbarer Vampir, blendet ihn teilweise seine Arroganz, was im ersten Kampf gegen Anderson deutlich wird. Alucard glaubte ihn schon besiegt zu haben mit einem einzigen Schuss in die Stirn, worauf Anderson aufsteht und ihn mit seinen Bajonetten durchsticht und ihm den Kopf abschlägt. Anderson ist sein beliebtster Gegner da er ein Regenerator ist und er sich mehr als alles andere einen ebenwürdigen Gegner wünscht den er mit Pater Alexander Anderson gefunden hat. thumbUnter seiner dunklen und arroganten Haltung, scheint Alucard sehr traurig und neidisch zu sein auf die Menschen, da die gesegnet sind mit der Gabe zu altern und zu sterben, wärend er ewig auf der Welt wandeln muss. Während seiner langen Existenz, erkennt er, dass der Tod das Leben braucht und es kostbar ist. Alucard wollte selbst zu einem Monster werden um Macht zu erhalten und dem Tod zu entkommen was er inzwischen bedauert. Alle diese Gefühle sind in verschiedenen Momenten erkennbar. z.B. als Alucard der Queen erzählt, dass sie genauso ein Wildfang wie vor 50 Jahren ist und heute sogar noch schöner wäre. Oder er wütend wird als Anderson den Nagel Helena's in sein Herz rammt, um kein Mensch mehr zu sein und mehr Macht zu erlangen, wie Alucard es getan hat. Auch als Walter als junger Vampir und Verräter vor ihm steht sagt er, dass er als Greis trillionen Mal schöner war und jetzt unglaublich hässlich ist. Sein Wunsch einen ebenwürtigen Gegner zu haben ist also auch gleichzeitig sein Wunsch endlich zu sterben und seine ruhe zu finden. Er bewundert auch die Menschen sehr die um ihr überleben kämpfen und als Mensch sterben wollen, warum er sich auch so freut Anderson als Gegner zu haben weil er ein Mensch ist und Menschen Monster töten müssen, weil das ihre Aufgabe ist. Alucard verabscheut alle Vampire die unnütz töten und keinen funken anstand in sich tragen, darum Tötet er diese auch und will nicht mit diesen Vampiren auf eine Stufe gestellt werden. Trotzdem ist er nicht ganz gegen die Unsterblichkeit und sieht diese "Fähigkeit" als Geschenk an, das man sich verdienen muss und nur würdigen Personen zu Verfügung stehen darf. Auch hasst er Selbstmörder, da es der niedrigste menschliche Wille ist und nur Narren machen, die lieber auf so eine Art Flüchten und nicht als Mensch würdig und mutig kämpft. Darum hat es Seras Victoria verdient unsterblich zu sein, weil sie mutig genug war sich alleine gegen die Untoten zu stellen auch wenn sie Angst hatte. Man kann sagen, dass aus dem Grund Walter die Unsterblichkeit nicht verdient hat, weil er sich nur einen einfachen Weg ausgesucht hat, wodurch ihn Alucard zum Verrat dazu noch mehr verabscheut. Ein weiterer wichtiger Aspekt zu Alucard's Persönlichkeit ist seine Beziehung zu Gott. Als Mensch war er ein Ritter, der gegen die muslimischen Türken kämpfte für das Christentum. Als Krieger, glaubte er, das Worte alleine nicht genügen, um Gottes Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken sondern man Handeln muss. In seiner Übereinstimmung mit seinem Glauben hat er Gott nie um einen Gefallen gebeten, auch wenn er grauenvolle Dinge erleben musste, wie im Rückblick in Band 8 gezeigt wird. Er wurde berühmt im Kampf gegen die Musliem, in der Hoffnung das das "Paradies" zu finden. Als der Krieg verloren war brach für ihn eine Welt zusammen und er glaubte von Gott verlassen zu sein, was sein Beginn als Vampir und das zerbrochenen Kreuz deutlich machen. Auftreten Alucard trägt Kleidung im viktorianischen Stil, genauer gesagt einen Kohleanzug, lederne Reitstiefel, einen Roten Hut, eine extravagante, aufwendig geknüpfte rote Fliege, die durch einen langen roten Trenchcoat verdeckt wird, und meistens eine orangene Brille, die seine roten Augen verdeckt. Alucard ist sehr überzeugt von seinen Fähigkeiten und zeigt dies offen gegen außen. Waffen thumb|left ARM 454 Casull Custum Auto Alucards Standartwaffe, die er von Beginn an hat. Ob diese Waffe auch eine Spezialanfertigung ist darf bezweifelt werden, er legt sehr viel Wert auf seine Waffen und hat ein vergnügen daran seine Gegner mit einem Schuss zu besiegenthumb|Casull *Kaliber: 454 Casull Magnum *Gesamtlänge: 335mm *Gewicht: 4 kg *Magazin: 7+1 Schuss *Inschrift: ::::::::::HELLSING ARMS WEAPON Hellsing 454 Casull INDUSTRIALS CO.LTD. :::::::::: ---- thumb|left Jackal Anti-Freak-Handfeuerwaffe, entworfen von Walter, wurde aber mithilfe des Nazi-Doktors in Band 9 zerstört, da diese Waffe nur zum Besiegen von Anderson entwickelt wurde und nicht gegen Walter benutzt werden sollte *Kaliber: 13mm explosive Stahlmantelgeschossethumb|Jackal *Gesamtlänge: 390mm *Gewicht: 16 kg *Magazin: 6+1 Schuss *Inschrift: ::::::::::Jesus Christ is in Heaven now HELLSING ARMS WEAPON INDUSTRIALS CO.LTD. Befugnisse und Fähigkeiten thumb Alucard zeigt in verschiedenen Inkarnationen, eine erstaunliche und überwältigende Auswahl an übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, die vermutlich nicht nur auf diese genannten beschränkt sind: * Unsterblichkeit (die zu oder abnimmt, je mehr Seelen er in sich aufnimmt) * Regeneration: Alucards regenerations Fähigkeit ist größer als bei anderen Vampiren, aufgrund der Experimente in der Hellsing Organisation * Übermenschliche Sinne * Unglaubliche Genauigkeit: Alucard ist bekannt dafür innerhalb kürzester Zeit sein Ziel zu erfassen und aus den verschiedensten Richtungen zu treffen * Übermenschliche Stärke: Wie körperlich stark er genau ist kann man nicht sagen, aber es ist ein leichtes für ihn mit wenig Kraftanstrengung Dinge zu zerstören oder Menschen zu durchbohren * Übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit * Unantastbar: Er kann durch feste Objekte gleiten * Unsichtbarkeit: was vermutlich auf die Geschwindigkeit zu führen ist (siehe den kampf gegen Incognito) * Die Schwerkraft überwinden: Alucard hat die Fähigkeit zu fliegen oder zumindest zu schweben und kann wie in der OVA zu sehen ist steil eine Wand hochlaufen * Manipulation von Schatten: Das ist auch in der OVA zu sehen als er durch den Schatten von Integra und Walter auftaucht thumb|left * Körper Umwandlung: Er kann sich selbst oder Teile von sich Verwandeln, Fledermäuse, Insekten, Hund oder als Mädchen (Girlycard) oder auch Schatten mit Augen * Die Fähigkeit das Wetter zu kontrollieren, unteranderen Nebel, aber vermutlich auch Gewitter, weil diese Fähigkeit auch in Bram Stoker's Roman vorkommt * Teleportation * Telekinese: Das wird in der Anime Serie deutlich gemacht als er den Freak Chip schweben lässt oder im Kampf gegen Incognito * Telepathy: Er spricht mit Gedanken oft mit Seras und es ist nicht ganz sicher ob er auch auf diese Weise mit jemanden Redet wenn er nicht zu sehen ist * Gedankenlesen: wenn er einen Körper absorbiert, aber auch bei lebendigen (im Anime sichtbar als Integra ihn fragt ob er verlernt hätte ihre Gedanken zu lesen) * Gedankenkontrolle oder Hypnose: kommt gleich zweimal vor in Hellsing Ultimate OVA 3 und im Manga (Pip Bernadotte glaubt auch ob es an der sexuellen Ausstrahlung liegt) * Seine von ihm gefressenen Seelen oder Opfer frei zu lassen wie in Band 8, mit seiner Losung: Ich bin der Vogel des Hermes und ich fresse meine eigenen Flügel (was auch auf seinem Sarg steht) * Immunität gegen die üblichen Schwächen von Vampiren: Silber, Sonnenlicht. Das einzige was ihm Schaden zufügt sind die christlichen Artefakte (Band 8) thumb * Die Fähigkeit übernatürliche Aktivitäten zu spüren: er weis meist in Vorraus was für Gegner kommen wie bei Luke aber auch in The Dawn wo er schon wusste das es sich bei dem Gegner um einen Werwolf handelt ehe er zu einem wurde * Zudem kommt noch seine Erfahrung, die er in den Jahrhunderten gesammelt hat und als Strategie gegen seine Feinde verwedet und auch so ist er als sehr intelligent einzustufen Alucard ist bekannt als der stärkste Vampir in der Hellsing Organisation und darüber hinaus, darum ist er für die schwierigsten Aufgaben zuständig. Er selbst sagt: "Ich bin ein von der Hellsing-Organisation gebändigter Vampir der allerersten Güteklasse" Kleidung thumbthumbthumb thumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|left Je nach Situation ändert sich die Kleidung von Alucard, was im Zusammenhang mit seinen Kontrollbeschränkungssystem steht. Zuerst ist seine Sonnenbrille nicht mehr vorhanden, danach sein Hut. Wie im Kampf gegen Rip van Winkel hängt sein Mantel dann nur noch auf seinen Schultern. Und auch seine schwarze "Zwangsjacke" wie im Kampf gegen Alhambra ist zu sehen. Seine Handschuhe mit dem eingravierten Hellsing Siegel gehört mit zu diesem System und ist die Quelle von Hellsing um die Kontrolle über Alucard zu behalten und ist in jeder bis auf Stufe Null deutlich sichtbar. Bei der Stufe Zero ist Alucard dann als Vlad III Draculea zu sehen (Band 8) mit dichtem Bart. Er trägt eine schwere mittelalterliche Rüstung mit einem riesigen, zerlumpten Mantel und führt ein langes Schwert mit sich. In diesem Zustand sieht es so aus als ob er in einem menschlichen Zustand ist und je näher er zu dem Moment kommt, in dem er wieder sein altes Äußeres hat, wieder Vampirische Züge annimmt. Zu sehen ist es an seinen Augen (was aber auch nur ein Zufall oder ein Fehler bei der Mangazeichnung sein kann). Alucard zeigt sich öffters als kleines Mädchen (in The Dawn und im Kampf gegen Walter Band 9) mit dem Spitznamen Girlycard. Wie es dazu kommt das er diese Gestallt annimmt ist nicht ganz sicher, könnte aber noch in The Dawn aufgeklärt werden. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass es mit den Experimenten in der Organisation zusammenhängt. Auch hat man den Anschein das ihm dieser Körper nicht sehr wichtig ist, da er zu Walter sagt, nur für seine Unterhaltung da zu sein und es nichts zu bedeuten hat, es ist schließlich nur eine Streiterei zwischen Kindern. Was zusätzlich auffällt ist das Alucard in der Rückblende, als ihn van Hellsing besiegte, einen Umhang trägt der an den erinnert, den er in seiner Form als Vlad III Draculea um hat und Abraham Hellsing den Roten Mantel und Hut auf hat, die Kleidung die Alucard aktuell trägt. Entweder als eine Art Erinnerung oder weil er in gewisser Weise seinem Gegner, seinem Herren ähnlich sein will. In OVA 3 trägt Alucard zur Ausnahme andere Kleidung, was im Manga Band 3 von ihm so erklärt wird: "In meiner normalen Kleidung kann ich ja in kein Flugzeug steigen...In dieser Kluft kann ich draussen herumlaufen und Eindruck schinden", diese Aussage kann wieder zweideutig gesehen werden, da er sich in seiner üblichen Kleidung anscheinend nicht besonders fühlt. Auch Integra bringt zum Ausdruck das sie ihn so gar nicht kennt, was wieder vermuten lässt, das es eine Art Zwang oder Pflicht für Alucard ist in der Kleidung seines Bezwingers zu leben und zu kämpfen, da er gegen Alhambra seinen alten gewohnten Stil wieder beibehält. Black Dog Baskerville thumb "The Black Dog Baskerville", ist Alucard's Höllenhund. (Walter nennt seinen Hund beim Namen in Band 9) Sein Ursprung ist aus einem der Zahlreichen Sherlock Holmes Romane. Übersetzt heißt der Titel "Der Hund der Baskervilles" von Arthur Conan Doyle Inhalt: Um 1700 wurde ein Fluch auf die Familie der Baskervilles gelegt, als Sir Hugo damals ein Mädchen ermordete, die ihn abgewiesen hat. Seitdem starb jeder Nachfahre in dem Moor von Dartmoor. Viele Jahre später ist Sir Henry der letzte der Baskervilles und bittet Sherlock Holmes um Hilfe, da er auch um sein Leben fürchtet. Durch eine Tarantel, die sich seltsamerweise in seinem Schuh befandt, gerät er das erste Mal in Gefahr. Holmes schickt seinen Gehilfen Dr. Watson mit zum Landsitz der Baskervilles, da er selber noch in London zu tun hat. Dort angekommen, erfahren sie, das aus dem naheliegenden Gefängnis ein Verbrecher geflüchtet ist. Watson trifft außerdem auf Mr. Stapleton und seiner Schwester ( Frau), die etwas Land in der Nähe des Landsitzes besitzen. Die junge Stapleton beginnt eine Romanze mit Sir Henry. Als Watson schließlich meint, den Verbrecher gefunden zu haben, stellt sich heraus, das Sherlock Holmes die ganze Zeit sich im Moor versteckt hielt um unbemerkt ermitteln zu können. Sie finden allerdings bald die Leiche des Verbrechers, der seltsamerweise Kleidungsstücke von Sir Henry trug. Holmes findet heraus, das der Verbecher der Bruder der Frau des Hausdieners ist und das sie ihm aus Mitleid die Kleidungsstücke gegeben hat. In einer stillgelegten Zinngrube findet er weitere dienliche Hinweise. Bis dann schließlich alle dem sagenumwobenen Höllenhund, der Hund von Baskerville gegenüberstehen... den Rest sollte man aber dann doch selbst lesen... thumb Arthur Conan Doyle wurde 1859 im schottischen Edinburgh geboren. Seine Eltern waren beide strenge Katholiken, daher war es nicht verwunderlich, daß ihr Sohn eine Jesuitenschule besuchen mußte. Später studierte Doyle in Edinburgh Medizin und heiratete 1884 Louise Hawkins. Bis 1891 arbeitete er als Arzt in Hampshire. Danach widmete er sich ausschließlich dem Schreiben. Während des Südafrikanischen Krieges (1899 bis 1902) diente er als Arzt in einem Feldlazarett. Im Jahr 1902 wurde er zum Ritter geschlagen. Nach dem Tod seines Sohnes, der den Folge einer Kriegsverletzung erlag, beschäftigte er sich mit okkultistischen Studien. Arthur Conan Doyle starb am 7. Juli 1930 in seinem Haus in Windlesham, Sussex.Gisbert Haefs, geboren 1950 in Wachtendonk am Niederrhein, Studium der Anglistik und Hispanistik. Heute lebt und schreibt er in Bonn, als Übersetzer und Herausgeber u. a. zuständig für die neuen Werkausgaben von Ambrose Bierce, Rudyard Kipling und Jorge Luis Borges. Er ist bekannt geworden durch Kriminalromane sowie auch durch seine farbenprächtigen historischen Romane. Synchronsprecher thumbjapanischer Sprecher 中田 譲治 Nakata Jouji geboren am 22. April 1954 als 中田 均志 Nakata Hitoshi in der Region Tokyo, Japan Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher unteranderem hat er für folgende Animes gesprochen: * xxxHolic / Tsubasa Chronicle: König * Hellsing: Alucard * Hellsing Ultimate OVA: Alucard * Elfenlied: Bandou * One Piece Ep: 140-143: Bürgermeister Whetton * Fullmetal Alchemist Ep: 9: Halling * Black Lagoon Ep: 1, 2: Kageyama * X - The Movie: Kusanagi Shiyuu * Detektiv Conan 4 Ep: 286, 287: Shinji Usami * und viele mehr ---- thumbdeutscher Sprecher Torsten Münchow geboren am 15. Dezember 1965 in Berlin, deutscher Schauspieler und Sprecher von: * Brendan Fraser * Antonio Banderas * .hack//SIGN: Ginkan * FLCL: Stimme im TV(ep1), Wachmann (ep2), Bahnstationssprecher, Basballspieler(ep.3), u.a. * The Candidate for Goddess: Azuma * Trinity Blood: Vampire (ep. 1) * Fist of the Northstar: Kenshiro * Hellsing: Alucard * Record of Lodoss War: Vagnard * Vampire Hunter D: D